Motor vehicles are known to include lighting systems that include lamps. The lamps can illuminate to increase the visibility of the vehicle, allowing other drivers and pedestrians to see the vehicle and the driver's intentions regarding direction of travel. Lamps can include passenger and driver side rear lamps that selectively illuminate to indicate that the vehicle is turning, braking, or both. Regulations can require that such lamps be visible. If the lamps are mounted to a moveable panel of the vehicle, such as a liftgate, the vehicle may include redundant lamps within a fixed panel. The redundant lamps in the fixed panel can illuminate when the liftgate is open and the lamps within the liftgate are obstructed from view.